Some active matrix liquid crystal display apparatuses have spare lines for respective data signal lines so as not to have a pixel to which a data signal cannot be supplied in a case where a breaking of a data signal line occurs in a manufacturing process. In the present Description, each of pixels is referred to an arrangement corresponding to one of colors such as RGB, and can be also referred to as picture element.
FIG. 8 illustrates a part of an arrangement of a liquid crystal display panel, having such spare lines, disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
As illustrated in FIG. 8, a plurality of scanning signal lines 6 intersect with a plurality of data signal lines 5. A region surrounded by two adjacent scanning signal lines 6 and two adjacent data signal lines 5 forms one pixel region. Each of pixels includes a TFT 8 that electrically connects or disconnects a data signal line 5 with/from a pixel electrode 7. Each of the pixels includes a storage capacitance electrode. The storage capacitance electrode and a storage capacitance line 13 provided in parallel with the scanning signal line 6 form a storage capacitance. A drain electrode of the TFT 8 is connected with a picture electrode 7, via (i) a connection electrode 25 including the storage capacitance electrode and (ii) a contact hole 27. A spare line 15 is provided so as to be adjacent to and parallel with a corresponding data signal line 5. In each pixel, a spare line 15 is connected with a data signal line 5, via a link line 16 (see an arrangement illustrated on the left of FIG. 8, in which the spare line 15 and the corresponding data signal line 5 are connected in a ladder form).
With the spare lines 15, it is possible to supply a data signal, which is supplied to a data signal line 5 from a data signal line driving section, to terminatory pixels even if a part of the data signal line 5 is broken.
Patent Literature 2 also discloses an arrangement in which spare lines are provided in parallel with respective data signal lines, and a data signal line and a spare line are connected with each other in each pixel.